All These Toys Want for Christmas is Each Other
by FriendinMeFanficGirl
Summary: It's Jessie's first Christmas since being in storage and Buzz wants it to be really memorable for her.
1. Chapter 1

**So yea, this is the first chapter. I don't know when the second will be up since it's a busy time in the semester especially with finals to prepare for. PM me any ideas you have for the story and I'll consider them. Let's just say that I already know that mistletoe will be involved later on.**

**All These Toys Want for Christmas is Each Other**

**Chapter 1**

"Yippee Kaiay, it's Christmas!" Jessie yelled.

"Not yet Jessie," replied Woody. "Thanksgiving was just yesterday. We still have about a month."

The cowgirl gave him a quick glare before answering back, "I know that, sheriff! Part of the fun is the anticipatin'. Lighten up or Santa might leave ya coal in your boot instead of the usual snake."

"Ho ho ho. Very funny," Woody said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. Even after having brought her home three months ago, he still wasn't accustomed to her antics. He didn't regret the decision though. The cowboy headed over to his doodle pad in preparation for the next staff meeting. He had to get ready for the usual panic the other toys had when it came to Andy getting gifts. Nothing could top Buster from last year, he thought, and he of course had learned his lesson with his adventure with Buzz. Speaking of the former space nut, where was he? After picking up his doodle pad, Woody went in search of his best friend. He didn't have to look long though. Buzz sat frozen starring at Jessie chatting enthusiastically across the room with Bo and Mrs. Potatohead with her usual cheerful disposition.

"Hey pal," he greeted. Buzz turned his head and smiled. "Hey there cowboy. I was just thinking…"

"Uh oh." Then Woody laughed. "No, I'm being serious here."

"Uh oh," and this time Woody laughed even harder. "Knock it off. I've been thinking… this must be the first Christmas Jessie's had since being in storage." He glanced at her again sorrowfully. "That must be why she's so excited about this. She hasn't celebrated it in so many years. Imagine, no Christmas for decades while trapped in a dark box."

Woody pondered that for a moment. "Gee, I never even thought of that. No wonder all of the extra hype."

"I want her to have a really great Christmas…so I'm getting her a gift. I don't know what it'll be yet though. It needs to be something special just like her."

Woody playfully pinched his buddy's cheek. "Aww, Buzzums, making sure that Jessie has a mewwy Cwistmas."


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh and I forgot to mention that I don't own Toy Story and I don't own the song which inspired the name for this fic, "All I Want for Christmas is You" by Mariah Carey. (The song will be quoted in this.)**

**Chapter 2**

"So…how do y'all spend Christmas?" asked the cowgirl.

Bo answered, "Andy and his family go to Mrs. Davis' family's home where Andy's grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins on that side of the family meet. They have dinner there are eventually go to church together that night. Andy gets his gifts from them and later that night the family comes back here.

A friend of the family comes over to deliver the presents that _Santa_ brought while they're at church. They open the gifts that are here and the next day they head over to the Andy's dad's side of the family to spend the day."

"But what do we toys do?"

"Other than have the army men find out what Andy and Molly get for gifts we have our own little celebration. We watch Christmas movies, listen to Christmas music on the radio—even dance, and welcome new toys."

"Like me!" interjected Mrs. Potatohead. "I was a present last year. I'll never forget it. That's when I met my hubby!" The spud fondly recounted that memory while Bo smiled and Jessie listened intently. All that talk of the couple's romantic first meeting got her to thinking about Buzz. All of a sudden, a spookily fitting song came on the radio…

_I don't want a lot for Christmas.  
There's just one thing I need.  
I don't care about the presents  
underneath the Christmas tree.  
I just want you for my own,  
more than you could ever know.  
Make my wish come true  
all I want for Christmas is...  
you._

Bo and Mrs. Potatohead exchanged knowing glances and started to giggle. Jessie had been paying more attention to the song than her friends and the giggles brought her back to the group. "What? What's so funny?"

"I may not be a mind reader dear, but women's intuition tells me that your mind drifted to a certain space toy of ours. Hmm?"

Jessie didn't look at either of her gal pals directly and tried to suppress an embarrassed expression on her face. "Weeeeeel, I ain't sayin no."

Mrs. Potatohead clapped. "That's a yes!"

"Hold your horses now. I didn't say that!"

"Well you may as well have," she retorted.

Bo laughed and said, "Or if we had asked Buzz that question, he would have said, 'I can neither confirm nor deny the validity of your accusation mame,' " (in her fake deep Buzz voice.)

All three of them burst into laughter at that. The Mrs. added, "You forgot the stuttering and mix up of words." Another laugh was shared. "Oh come on now, behave," lightly defended Jessie, even though she knew it was true. She continued listening to the Christmas song and wondered if that ranger was ever going to make a move.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

That night Buzz snuck downstairs to place a piece of paper on the part of the table where Andy would sit for breakfast in the morning. He made sure that everyone was asleep so that he wouldn't be caught. The following morning, Andy picked up the small paper and read it aloud. "Jesse Tree: Preparing for Christmas. That's spelled almost just like my cowgirl doll's name. Mom, what's this? Is this your's?"

"Hmm. No, I've never seen it before. I wonder where it came from."

"Do you know what a 'Jesse Tree' is mom?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't. It must be some kind of Christmas custom. We can go to the library and check it out after breakfast." Andy agreed to this and they went off as planned. One of the librarians helped them find information on the tree. It turned out to be a way to celebrate Advent (a Church season just before Christmas which is focused on getting ready for the birth of Jesus.) Andy was intrigued by this Jesse Tree even though he hadn't been very interested in "religious stuff." Mrs. Davis saw this as an opportunity for Andy to learn more about the Bible and to have Christmas be more Christ-centered. She bought a small plastic tree and got the supplies necessary for making the ornaments which fit with the Scripture reading for that day. Andy would work on making an ornament for the first twenty-four days of December with the help of his mom. (For a description of the Jesse Tree check out this link. .?id=545)

Once the family got home, Andy rushed upstairs and told his toys about what he was going to do and told Jessie that he was dedicating it to her. Each day in December, he would take her with him when he would listen to the Bible verses for the day and made the ornament with his mom. Jessie sure enjoyed the bonding time with her owner.

_"You'll shoot your eye out kid!"_

It was Christmas Day and the toys were watching _A Christmas Story._

"Good thing that Woody doesn't have a gun in his holster then," Hamm whispered to Mr. Potatohead.

"I HEARD THAT," exclaimed their favorite cowboy.

After the film, Buzz awkwardly walked over to Jessie with something held behind his back. He cleared his throat to get her attention. "J-J-Jessie, uh… in honor of of your first C-Christmas here with us I'd like to…I'd like to…"

"You'd like to…?"

"I'd like to present you this gift." She looked at him surprised.

"You got _me _somethin'?"

"Yes. I thought that what with you not getting to celebrate for so long that this year should be special. Whoa!" The cowgirl had pounced on him and given him the biggest hug she could muster.

"You still are the sweetest space toy I've ever met. That was so thoughtful of you." She squeezed him tight and despite the pain, Buzz enjoyed the physical affection. He handed her the gift, which was an ornament drawing of her.

"I thought it would look good on your special tree."

"Yea, who'da thought that there really was a Jesse Tree, like my name? This is just what it needs to really claim it as mine." She dashed over to where it was and placed it up towards the top. While she enthusiastically admired it, Buzz made his way over to where she was and awkwardly placed his hand on her left shoulder.

"How did Andy even know about this tree anyway?" Jessie had only meant that as a rhetorical question, so imagine her delight when that space toy told her that he was the one who tipped their owner about it. She tackle hugged him to the ground. Buzz realized that when it came to Jessie, she was full of surprises, but if you really thought about them, they weren't so surprising. He should have expected a reaction like that from her.

"How did you even know about Jesse Trees anyway? I doubt that you learned about that at the Academy," poking him in the side just before mentioning the Academy.

"Well I did some research on Christmas traditions and I thought it was an appropriately relevant activity…In other words, I thought that you'd like it."

"I suuure do space boy!"

Woody came up and began to pull on Jessie's arm. "Jessie, Buzz, I need for the two of you to come over to the front of the bed."

"What for Sheriff?" asked his best friend.

"Sheriff's orders," he answered with a sly grin as he walked away.

The pair did as they were told. What was happening anyway?

"Woody, are you here? What are you up to?" Buzz asked. The two looked around them and heard a familiar neigh.

They both looked up and Jessie smiled. "Bullseye, what are you doing?" Buzz' eyes got big as he noticed what was hanging from the horse's mouth…mistletoe. Jessie's gave him a shy but expectant look and he gulped, knowing that he was the one who had to make the move. He had to mentally encourage himself though.

_Come on Lightyear, man up and do it. You've wanted to for months and she's waiting. If you can defend the galaxy, surely you can kiss a girl._

He slowly took a step forward and leaned in.

They didn't have to wait until the Fourth of July for fireworks because they could already feel them once their lips touched. Bullseye jumped down, dropping the plastic plant, and licked both of their faces. They laughed and petted the noble steed.

"You know…" Jessie purred, "You didn't need mistletoe to kiss me, but if that's what it took to inspire you I'm good with that." Buzz gave her a dopey love-sick expression.

"Really?"

"Really," she said as she bat her eyelashes at him. Jessie gave him a kiss and giggled at how his mouth dropped open in shock.

Suddenly Woody and Bo appeared.

"Ha, I knew that that would work! Way to go pal!"

"Gee, I wonder where you got that idea from," remarked Bo. The cowboy pretended to be stumped, before he smiled at her.

His best friend commented, "Sheriff's orders huh?"

"Well, you did say that you wanted this Christmas to be really special for her. I thought that you should be included in that. I knew that she liked you and Bo confirmed it."

"Thanks partner."

"Don't mention it. Oh and is that your song I hear?"

Buzz questioned, "What song?"

"I'll explain it later Buzzy. Now let's dance." She dragged him closer to where the radio was playing the familiar tune.

_Make my wish come true  
all I want for Christmas is you. _

The End.


End file.
